The present invention relates to a derivate of the isothiazolinone, especially to a alkoxylpropylisothiazolinone compound, a preparing method thereof, and applications thereof for preparing marine antifouling coating and for using as bactericide.
Various marine organisms are adhered to the surfaces of the fishing nets, hull, underwater facilities and the like which were socked in seawater for a long period, and the adhesion of the marine organisms may cause the surfaces defiled, increase surface friction force, and accelerate its erode. The most general method of solving the problem of marine organisms defilement is to coat a coating having antifouling agent. Currently, a antifouling coating comprising organic tin and cuprous oxide are used widely all over the world, namely, a combination of a copolymer of the tributyltin methacrylate and methyl methacrylate and cuprous oxide (Cu2O) is used as an antifouling coating to coat the surfaces of the hull bottom and the like, so as to prevent effectively the harm of the marine organisms. The action mechanism thereof lies in a controlled releasing of the toxinic tributyltin oxide (TBT) and cuprous oxide which has exterminate function to the harmful adhesive substance such as barnacle, ascidian, seaweed and the like which tend to adhere to the surfaces of the hull and marine facilities. But, TBT can also cause sex variation and shell aberration of oyster, boold clam and mussel, and thus may damage severely the marine ecological environment and the marine aquiculture industry. The most noted self-polishing antifouling coating containing TBT is disclosed in EP-A-51930 which is a landmark in the exposure of the TBT copolymer. Thereafter, TBT antifouling coating occupied the antifouling coating market over 20 years. People began to realize that the organic tin compounds have so strong toxicity that they can pollute environment, even influence human health via food chain, till 1987. Due to such reason, it is required to develop a marine antifouling coating free of tin to replace the organic tin marine antifouling coating.
Furthermore, the antiseptics used in current market are various. They may be classified into chlorine-based antiseptic, triazole-based antiseptic and the like. But these antiseptics can cause some problems more or less during using. For example, while the quaternary ammonium salt-based antiseptics have extensive and highly effective sterilization ability, they also have disadvantages such as a high cost, apt to generate foam, and a drug resistance may be generated if they were used alone for a long time. Furthermore, the sterilization ability of such kind of antiseptic may decrease if they are used in water with higher hardness. Other kinds of antiseptics may have features of high toxicity, high residual and the like. However, our government has carried out various active means to cope with the high toxicity, high residual antiseptics, and has inhibited and restricted the vendition and employment thereof specifically. Accordingly, the nuisance-free antiseptics that have high efficiency, low toxicity, low residual or no residual toxicity are required urgently to be developed.